


Our Own Adventure

by SilverWings3889



Series: A Series of Adventures [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Original Story - Freeform, Time Travel, medieval settings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWings3889/pseuds/SilverWings3889
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they went by, different types of Eevee at their sides of course, Selena did take the time to admire her ancestors. The Holy Warriors were beautiful, and Asuna really did look like one of them. Clothed in light armor and white dresses almost pristine despite coming from a battle, a bladed staff in hand with their Eevee's walking proudly at their sides. The Knights were amazing as well, armor gleaming in the sunlight with their helms held under arm, their Eevee's evolution decorating their armor. They were as mighty as the stories portrayed them, and Selena felt she'd never measure up to this image before her. She wasn't calm and mystical like a Holy Warrior and she wasn't honorable like a Knight.</p><p>Where could she fit into this world of knights and warriors?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this'll either be well liked or just a place to post my series. There won't be any mentions or use of actual anime, manga or game characters. I just liked this idea and set it in the pokemon world. I hope you come to like it too! Updates on either every Friday or every other Friday. Thanks for reading!

There once was a family of noble lineage called Dyer, whom in old times past, fought for their king with the might of their Eevee at their side. Knights and Holy Warriors came to be from this powerful family, throwing themselves into the thickest of battle with a companion of an Eevee evolution at their side. When the wars were won, and the mighty Dyer family was honored by the great king; the knights and warriors laid down their swords and started a home in Alamos Town. They became Barons of the land and as the centuries went by this ancient family stayed true to the pokemon whom brought them so much glory. Every child born into the family was given an egg, which they would love, hatch and find themselves with an Eevee of their very own. Many took on the family business or traveled the world in search of adventure, as the noble spirit of knights and warriors still thrived in their veins. Anyone whom came from this family was destined for greatness in some shape or form, as long as they had their Eevee to help and guide them. No longer Barons but business leaders, Champions or Elite pokemon trainers; the Dyer's did everything with the Eevee. The Crest above the manor's door consisted of their precious pokemon and its many evolutions. A Dyer wasn't a true Dyer without an Eevee, this cannot be stressed enough. Until one fateful day, a Dyer found them without.

Little Selena Dyer, youngest daughter and third born into this prestigious family was given her egg at the age of five. Her elder two sisters read her books on how to care for her egg, their own Eevee still just Eevee as well and young. Selena listened and took care of the egg with the utmost care, she wanted to have such a bond as her sisters did with their Eevees. Her eldest sister Asuna, with blond hair so light it looked like moon beams and the looks of one from the tapestries of the Holy Warriors, had named her little Eevee Ryver, as he hatched while she had sung by a river that flowed by the manor to the Goldeen and Marill. Katrina, her middle sister, with their mother's curly dark hair and lithe form of a knight, was especially celebrated, as her egg hatched to reveal a shiny Eevee that she named Quinky, a special name for a special Eevee she had stated when asked. So little Selena was inspired, she read her little books to the egg, curled around it in bed and sung to the baby inside so they slept peacefully. Selena thought of names, and talked to the egg of what they would do together. She talked of getting on a boat and chasing pirates like her great grandfather once did. She babbled about learning to fight with her Eevee in sword fights and all the things they would see together. 

Alas it was not meant to be, two weeks ran into four weeks, and the egg grew cold and brittle. Selena cried and asked her sisters what the books said, what was she to do to help her pokemon live. Her sisters had no answer, and the day came when Selena awoke to a dead baby pokemon.

The whole family went into an uproar, such an occurrence had never happened once in the history of the Dyer's. The uncles and aunts not so quietly accused the girl of mistreating her gift and neglecting the egg. The grandparents had said gravely that it was a bad omen on the whole family, the Dyer lineage would come to an end, for without the Eevees there was no Dyer Empire. After that the cousins kept their own Eevees far away from Selena, calling her bad luck. Her parents were beside themselves on how to fix the mistake, they thought perhaps another egg. However no one in the family would offer another egg, and their own Flareon and Jolton were both brothers, and Katrina and Asuna's own were siblings as well. Their mother sobbed in her study, unable to think of a solution, as the Eevee's had to be caught or given by family. Their father argued with his siblings heatedly over the shrewdness on which they kept their pokemon's eggs. His daughter had done nothing to deserve this, no omen would destroy his children's lives!

With the stress of the situation and the grief of losing her first pokemon at such a young age, Selena ran away into the forest. She ran crying and tripping as she went, the wild pokemon watching in curiosity and concern. The five year old ran until her little legs could no longer push her further and she stopped under a tree and sobbed her little heart out. Asuna and Katrina were the first to notice her missing and in fear ran to find her, their Eevee leading the charge to sniff out the wayward child. As night fell, their parents joined their daughters search with Flareon and Jolteon lighting the way; they found the littlest Dyer curled until a tree being comforted by a Ralts. Ralts in these woods were on heard of, but mother pointed out that Ralts were pulled by a humans emotions and would seek out Selena in her distress to calm her. The Ralts sang gentle meaningless words to the human and when the family came upon them, the Ralts stood her ground to defend her charge. Before the Ralts could teleport Selana away, the Flareon stepped forward and seemed to explain to the wild pokemon the situation. The Ralts calmed but did not leave, and as father carefully walked forward and picked up his littlest child, the Ralts kept close on his heels all the way to the manner. No fear was to be found in this tiny pokemon, Ralts followed them inside the manner and all the way to Selena's room where her family tucked her in to bed; where she gave no mind to the humans watching and jumped up on the bed and snuggled up to her charge.

Bewildered by such an act, the father feared leaving his child with a wild pokemon, but the mother was quick to assure them all that Ralts were the kindest pokemon in the pokemon world. They're love for human kind was greater than any other, there was nothing to fear from the tiny Ralts. Fears assuaged, they all left the two alone to sleep. In the morning their parents brought an empty pokeball and gave it to Selena, they explained how she would need to ask the Ralts if it would like to stay as her pokemon, the explanation they would have given if her egg had lived. The tiny Ralts needn't be asked, it seemed, as once Selena walked over to her new friend, the Ralts tapped the button itself and disappeared into the ball without a fuss. The button turned red only once and then was caught, Selena released her new pokemon and hugged her tight. The events were relayed to the grandparents and they frowned; while they loved all pokemon, Eevee were the Dyer's luck and tradition. A Dyer who first pokemon was not a Evee, was not a Dyer at all. The mother insisted this was a special destiny for her child; she would do great things with such a brave Ralts. However no one would listen, and it came to be that Selena was the black Mareep of the family, and her Ralts became her only companion. Asuna and Katrina started their own journeys when they came of age, and their mother had a little boy not a year later. His egg hatched and evolved into an Umbreon within a month.

Selena's parents despite their assurance on her destiny, worried for her and kept Selena from leaving on her own journey. Her Ralts, later named Chloe, and her little brother, Jayden, became her only solace in the lonely manor, as no one in the family wanted her bad luck. As she grew older, Selena wanted to be bitter but Chloe pulled her from those dark thoughts and would teleport them to the forest where they could find peace; and Selena could talk of her dreams to be a knight or holy warrior like in the old tales, how they'd fight villains and brave dangers together. With love and training Chloe evolved into a Kirlia and her parents were overjoyed for her, Selena and Chloe shared a thought and came to the decision that it was time to leave on their own journey, but it was a hopeless endeavor as her parents forbade it. Selena was past the age for her journey at sixteen, her youngest sibling Jayden would be on his in less than a year; so Selena decided to take her destiny into her own hands, Chloe would like the readers to know she was against the harebrained plan from the start, but agreed nonetheless that it was time to go.

So the story begins.


	2. Unlikely Meeting

The story begins with a collection of bed sheets tied by the ends and a Kirlia humming and projecting quite loudly how much she disapproves. Selena ignored her for the time being, securing the sheets in knots and bundled them into her arms towards the window. Chloe followed, though sent emotions of her concern over the strength of the bed sheets in the mental link she shared with Selena. Her human was, ever determined, and tossed a portion of the makeshift rope out the window and watched as down it floated to the ground. Selena tied off the sheets to her heavy dresser, that was older than herself, and Chloe stuck her head out the window to look down at the darkened landscape from the fourth floor bedroom and, again, hummed in distress.

Selena let her head fall back and she sighed. "Chloe, this is the best thing I got; we can't teleport without alerting the other pokemon, who will alert the rest of the family. And we can't just casually stroll out the front or back door, the servants are still around at any given time at night. So unless you've learned how to fly; we're going out the window."

Chloe's heated stare and disgruntled emotions were all the answer she received in return, and that suited Selena just fine. They could argue this back and forth, but one way or another they were leaving this wretched house. Chloe caught the edges of her thoughts and pulled them away from the bitter darkness with her own serenity and love, to which relaxed Selena's mind and heart. Chloe was right, dwelling on the hopelessness of the situation and all that it entailed wouldn't change anyone or anything, it would only drag Selena herself somewhere hard to return from. So in true form, she turned to her friend and smiled, thanking her mentally with love in return to which the Kirlia smiled as well and whatever mood she'd been in before evaporated with their shared confidence in each other.

Until it was time to climb out the window.

Chloe's emotions were giving Selena a headache as the Kirlia fretted about, grabbing last minute things that she deemed necessary and neatly packing them into their sole backpack. Selena indulged her friend for a few minutes longer until she was no more than stalling the inevitable and announced it was time to go. 

"Now, you can go down on your own or you can hold onto me, which do you want?" the human asked.

The pokemon, in return, was silent for a minute or two, watching Selena shoulder their pack of supplies, before holding out her arms to be carried. Selena picked her up with no small amount of effort, she weighed far more than a shield and sword combined, and instructed Chloe to hold on tight before she began their decent. The weight was a lot, but manageable, after so many years at swordplay and training she could handle the strain with relative ease. However in their slow decent the sheets could not withstand the weight as easily and the telltale sounds of ripping fabric could be heard in the stillness of night. The two looked at one another, the human obviously in panicked distress and the pokemon holding a look of 'I told you so', before the sheet above them ripped completely. Thankfully, before either could let out a shrill scream, strong hands caught her upper arms and began to pull her back inside.

Chloe jumped inside the moment she could and grabbed hold of her human to help pull her in all the way; once Selena was safe, Chloe started in on fretting and lecturing through their mental link with her emotions and images of what could have happened. Selena sighed and looked over at Jayden, who sat panting on the floor with his Umbreon, Ellie sniffing his face.

"How did you know?" Selena asked.

Once his breath was caught, Jayden sat up and glared at his older sister. "You two are very loud for having a mind link. Plus a lot of sheets were missing, and the maids were beginning to notice. I figured out the rest pretty quickly once you two started acting like nothing was wrong with being stuck here for the rest of your lives."

Both pokemon and human winced; they were terrible liars and actors. Though they thought no one was paying them much mind over the course of the last few days, now they were caught and Selena didn't have much of an excuse for their actions. Jayden just shook his head and stood, dusting off his pajama bottons of nonexistent dust; not even flinching when Ellie jumped up on his shoulders like she was a Skitty instead of an Umbreon.

"Come on, grab your bag. I'll show you how the master sneaks around here." He smirked and walked for the door.

Chloe was the first to come out of her shock and pulled Selena along quickly, sensing no ill will from Jayden. She never did, the younger human always had Selena's best interests at heart.

Selena followed quietly behind them all, holding hands with Chloe as they shuffled down the halls, taking weird routes that Selena didn't even know existed. She spoke up when Jayden pulled at a book and the entire bookcase slid away from the wall. "How the hell do you know about this?"

Jayden ushered them inside the small hall and let the bookcase close behind them. "I have insomnia; Ellie and I do a lot of exploring and we get bored quickly. You just start pulling at every book to see what'll happen after a while."

Selena's teeth clacked together when she closed her mouth and followed her little brother down the pitch black hall, Chloe still held her hand as they walked, which was fine, because that meant at least one of them could see, and the thought of running into one of the walls when a turn came up was rather unpleasant. The mental link was filled with teasing laughter, to which Selena rolled her eyes, following Chloe and her little brother. The entire walk was tedious and uneventful, whenever she wanted to talk Chloe would quiet her with images of sleeping relatives behind the walls they walked passed. She jumped when Jayden grabbed her other hand and had her touch a door handle. Able to taste freedom now, she pushed the door open and breathed in the cool night air. They walked a little further before Jayden stopped on the edge of the forest.

"You know, Kat and Asuna will be home in the morning, maybe later afternoon. I bet they'd convince mom and dad to let one of them take you with them." he commented, hands in his pockets as Ellie patrolled the perimeter.

Selena pulled the backpack higher onto her shoulders before asking, "If you could do this with just you and Ellie, or have someone there watching you and having to reassure mom and dad constantly that you’re fine and living under their shadow, which would you choose?"

Jayden smiled at her, and Selena thought about how he'd gotten way too tall for only being thirteen. "I would choose Ellie over you guys in a heartbeat. No one gets me like she does, and we'll be kick ass together next year."

Ellie chirped in agreement and jumped into his arms, licking and nuzzling his cheek. Selena and Chloe shared a smile and squeezed hands before letting go. "Well, we should go if we want to get far enough before the Officer Jennies come for me. Oh and you never saw me, yeah?"

Jayden scoffed. "I'm not getting into trouble for you." he did pull her into a tight hug though and kissed her forehead. "Be careful, sis." he murmured and pulled away, he didn't stay to watch them go, he just turned and went back to his secret world.

                                                                                                **~**

By the time the sun was rising, the two friends were feeling very fatigued. Chloe pulled Selena under a shaded patch under a tree and retrieved their respective lunch boxes. Chloe had always refused pokemon food and preferred a vegetarian diet. Selena yawned and grabbed her coffee milk first, taking no time in guzzling it down before scarfing down her food. As her complete opposite, Chloe ate in delicate bites at a sedate pace. Selena made a mental comment on how they didn't really have time to eat like they were at the dinner table, to which Chloe sniffed, a bit indignant, and Selena got the impression her reply was along the lines 'we don't have to eat like wild pokemon'. The mental confirmations made her laugh aloud, causing some of the said pokemon to startle, many fluttering away in surprise.

Once they felt more in the land of the living, the two continued their trek through the woods; eventually they'd come to the end of the island and the beginning of the lake, but there were little islands in between them and the other shore, so Chloe could just teleport them with no trouble. The plan was set in motion and they were on their way, an unfortunate thing for adventurers about having a set of plans, is that the lady of fate always enjoys trying to find the thread and pull it loose so everything would fall through. As it so happened, lady fate had much in store for our harrowing female adventurers, and when Chloe teleported to the first tiny island, they found themselves surrounded by thick trees and a little pond. Everything was quiet, yet not in a way that hairs would stand on end, but a serene silence that made you feel at ease with your surroundings. Naturally that put Selena on edge, because nothing had ever made her so happy beside the pokemon at her side, which meant this was obviously somewhere she didn't need to be. Selena tugged gently on her Kirlia's hand and urged her to teleport them away, but Chloe couldn't without seeing where they needed to teleport. Frustrated and worried, Selena moved to pick up her friend and push through the thick vegetation, stopping only when someone started to sing.

Slowly Selena turned around and had to do a double take, because that was Celebi and not at all possible. Chloe mentally prodded her human so that she'd put her down and immediately walked over to the pond to say hello. Selena stood there awkwardly, should she follow or stand as far away as possible? Chloe didn't give her much choice however, while she talked with Celebi she pointed to her human. The mental link made it clear she was boasting about her special human whom she'd found in the woods all those years ago. Selena also got an impression of what Celebi was saying in return, it went a little like this;

_"Her name is Selena, I've known her since she was a little human and I was a Ralts. We help each other grow and now we're going on an adventure together, it's going to be wonderful!"_

_"Seleeeeeena, what a pretty sound! Selena, Selena, Selena! Oh my, what a wonderful human you've found. That's very rare you know, finding a good human."_

_"Oh yes, I know. I was wary of humans as a Ralts, but how could I ignore the sounds of a broken hearted human? I had to come and save her!"_

_"Oh dear, why was she broken hearted?"_

Here Selena fell into a daze after that, she didn't want to see the imagery for that retelling. Honestly after a while, she started to fall asleep on the soft overgrown grass, the buzzing in her skull more of a comfort than a nuisance from all these years together. She'd almost slipped unconscious when a bit of alarm came to mind, from none other than the Celebi. The Celebi had much sharper thoughts and used words sometimes, like saying her name. The Celebi was suddenly looking at her face to face, and she did everything in her power not to flinch or jump.

 _"Selena, Selena, Selena! I remember now, I remember you now. So long ago it was so long ago! But wait this is new, this is the first time for you. Not the first for me, that happens a lot. Selena, such a pretty name, now I remember you. Oh, you two have to come with me! You have things to do, things to do, places to go!"_ Celebi squealed in her head and abruptly Selena floated into the air by Celebi's power and Chloe as well. Gasping in shock, Selena grabbed at her pokemon and pulled her close.

"Celebi, what are you doing?" she exclaimed out loud.

Celebi cheered and danced around them, floating them into the air and far from the ground. _"Speed, we'll need lots of speed to get there quickly. Don't worry, I have you."_ Celebi replied and once they were high above the trees, high enough to see the city from a distance and the bridge that connected the island with the mainland, Celebi dove straight down taking the two with him at high speed.

Selena clutched Chloe close and screamed, her own fear mixed with Chloe's as the continued to fall, gaining speed as they went. They'd crash into the pond below and be killed at this speed, and that knowledge only made the fear bigger. As the earth grew bigger and the pond grew closer, Selena closed her eyes and on instinct shielded her pokemon with her body, at the very least Chloe would live. She felt the rush of the trees pass by, her ears popped suddenly and everything went dark. Yet she wasn't unconscious and there was no pain, best of all she felt she'd stopped falling. Cracking her eyes open, she was staring up at a canopy of trees and a midnight sky full of stars. Celebi floated above and stood them both upright in a gentle fashion, circling them in excitement and rambling in their heads.

 _"Come find me when you're done, ask the pokemon where my home is, they'll tell you if you ask nicely."_ Celebi assured and just as quickly as Celebi had come into their life, the Celebi was gone in an instant. Selena stood in the dark forest, shell shocked and unable to process what may have just happened. If she went by process of illumination, Celebi traveled through time and night was day just a second ago, and to add to this equation this was definitely not the forest she grew up in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first chapter, and let me tell you, the only chapter in this entire story so far that has been merely four pages long. The rest have been seven to twelve pages! So I apologize for the length, however I really couldn't seem to force more in without crippling the next chapters. My lovely and sweet big sister is my Beta for this by the way, however we both can miss something. So if you see a mistake I apologize on our behalf. Thank you for reading this story so far and I promise the violence isn't very far behind.


	3. A Ninetales Named Louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a fight, a new companion and a mouthy Ninetales. Let's try not to come off too crazy, yeah?

Whatever they thought of the situation, both decided they needed to at least sleep until the sun rose. They'd need to be at their best if they hoped to get back to their point in time, which was weird to think about in and of itself. Falling into an uneasy sleep, the two curled together for warmth and relative safety. When light streamed down on their faces the next morning, Chloe was the first to wake and ever so gently pulled away from Selena to grab the backpack and find the water bottles. As she drank, sounds filter to her through the bushes that surrounded them. Chloe hummed and poked her head through the foliage to see and was alarmed by the sight of four men dressed in armor with swords and shields attacking a Riolu. Chloe could feel the Riolu's pain and distress; these feelings echoed to Selena across their link and woke her with a start.

 

"What's wrong, Chloe are-" the kirlia hushed her and forced her human to awaken, urging her instincts for a fight, Selena frowned and jumped to her feet, her grogginess gone in an instant.

 

Following where Chloe was urging her, she looked just in time to see one of the men take a swing at the Riolu. The little pokemon was obviously tired from their fight and when he tried to dodge his reflexes were far too slow. The Riolu cried out in pain when the blade nipped his side and he crumbled in a heap. The soldiers roared in laughter and Selena wished she had a sword of her own. Chloe perked at the thought and with trust built over years of training together, Selena nodded and at once burst into the clearing.

 

"I think that's enough, back away from the pokemon." Selena ordered.

 

The soldiers raised their swords and shields on instinct for a fight, though when they saw the two they relaxed their stances and laughed again.

 

"Whadda we have here? A whelp and a prissy pokemon." Ugly number one insulted and they all laughed again.

 

"How about we let ya live this time, and be on your way." Ugly number two added with a toothy smile.

 

Selena side stepped slowly, taking care to seem as unthreatening as possible, while Chloe got into position. This would be the end of them both if Chloe couldn't do this right. "I think not, you smelly wretches." Selena hissed and wondered vaguely if that was the right terminology here, though she was rewarded with ugly number three turning a lovely tomato red and charging her. Chloe grumbled at her thought process in such a situation before she gave the signal.

 

"You're done here." Selena shouted with dramatics and Chloe released her Confusion, hitting ugly number three.

 

Ugly number three cried out in pain and fell, sliding the extra few meters Selena needed to grab his falling sword and shield. With a nasty grin Selena twirled her sword with practiced ease and held the shield at her left. "Now, it’s a fight." She said and ran at ugly number one, using her years of training; she disarmed him of his shield and knocks him in the face with her own.  Chloe used Confusion on ugly two when he moved to attack so Selena was able to cut him down in one smooth motion. Ugly four was all that was left, in fright he dropped his weapons and fled into the darker parts of the forest. The fight was won but neither Chloe nor Selena wanted to stick around for the others to wake up. Without haste Chloe ran to the Riolu's aid, while Selena took ugly three's scabbard and leather straps for the shield. She also took his pouch of coins, to which she decided to check the others for as well. Finished scavenging the losers, Selena ran to Chloe's side and ordered her to grab her pack.

 

"I have potions in there, not the strong ones but they'll do for now." she explained and ripped of the sleeve of her hoodie to wrap the Riolu's more serious injury on his side, though it was just a nick, the wound bled horribly. Chloe appeared by her side with the potion and Selena made quick work of cleaning the wound, they both sighed in relief when the bleeding stopped and Selena wrapped the torn up sleeve and knotted the side.

 

"We need to get him real help, the bleeding stopped but he's in bad shape." Selena said with concern and scooped the Riolu into her arms with care. Chloe would be able to sense other humans, so once their supplies were grabbed she led them quickly through the forest. They ran for miles, Selena followed Chloe without doubt through the winding trees that held no end in sight, till thankfully they came to the break in the trees and there was a town below them another mile away but still there. Chloe reached out and touched Selena's arm to teleport the three on the outskirts before allowing Selena to take the lead now and run into the bustling town. Chloe held her head in one hand and held herself up holding onto Selena's pant leg, which meant the rest was up to Selena.

 

Honestly with how people looked at her, she must be a fright of a mess. Going up to people and asking for help granted nothing other than people scurrying away in disgust or fear. Utterly frustrated she nevertheless kept at it, because somebody in this town would help or they'd at least call the authorities whom might yield more help. The further they went into the town and the sun continued to climb high in the sky, the livelier everything became. Seeing shops open up along the street made Selena dash for the first friendly face, maybe if she offered to buy something they'd be willing to answer her questions.

 

"Excuse me, sir?" She called politely and marched up to the first vendor to open his stall. Watching the stoutly man do a double take answered the question of how much of a mess she looked. "Excuse me, can you please help me?" she asked and held out Riolu for him to see, the little pokemon breath was shallow and he shivered as if cold now.

 

The vendor blinked at her before taking in the sight of the Riolu in her arms. "There's a healer just a bit down the way, she'd be able to help you if you ask nicely, but she isn't an easy person." He cautioned as an answer. "You can't miss her house; it's the only one with a red roof."

 

Selena smiled and thanked him profusely before running down the street the way he'd pointed. She watched the roofs pass by as she went, looking for red to pop out at her. Just a bit down the way her foot, she thought bitterly while she leaned against a building in an alley. Chloe was still tired so the mental link stayed silent for the most part, she kept her eyes peeled too and the kirlia would alert her if she saw the house. The little Riolu in her arms began to stir, Selena glanced down when his eyes opened and looked up at her.  Selena smiled at the Riolu, telling him everything would be alright. The Riolu smiled just a bit before passing out again. Selena sighed and began to wonder if they'd just been sent on a wild chase through the city when a presence made itself known, turning towards the alley Selena watched in surprise as a Ninetales strolled from the shadows cast by the buildings. Selena kept still, she'd met a Vulpix once and he'd been very nice but everything she'd heard about Ninetales said that they held grudges if you insulted them. The Ninetales circled them and sniffed at the air, taking in the bundle in her arms, they turned to Chloe and Selena watched as they held a conversation before the Ninetales trotted down the alley the way it came. Chloe tapped Selena's knee before following the other pokemon, and Selena quickly caught up to the two and stayed quiet. The Ninetales led them through the twists and turns of the alleyway and Selena had to wonder if it was just playing a trick on them, before she laid eyes on a red roof and wanted to cry in relief.

 

"Thank you." she breathed to the Ninetales, who turned and tipped its head before leading the way to the door and scratching to be let in. The door swung open and the Ninetales walked in as an older woman walked out. She stared Selena down with harden eyes as she wiped her hands on the apron around her waist. Selena looked back a bit uncertain though if the Ninetales brought them, then surely this woman would help.

 

"What do we have here?" The woman asked and walked up to Selena and scooped up the Riolu. "You poor thing, you didn't deserve this." She soothed and rocking the Riolu like a child.

 

Chloe leaned against Selena and yawned, without prompting Selena bent down and picked her up. The old woman watched them and finally cracked a smile. "You two have a strong bond." She stated.

 

Selena returned the smile as she rubbed Chloe's back. "She's my only friend in the world." She replied.

 

The woman nodded and turned to walk back into her home. "Come along then, I need to tend to this Riolu and your Kirlia needs rest."

 

"Chloe, her name is Chloe. My name is Selena in case that matters." Selena joked and walked inside.

 

"Mine is Thea, welcome to my home. I don't get many human visitors, only pokemon. Louis leads pokemon in need here." the old woman, Thea, explained and set to work on helping the Riolu. She paused though and pointed towards the dimming fire where a rocking chair and blankets were laid out. "Why don't you set Chloe there and you can sit and rest as well. You don't look so good yourself."

 

Selena chuckled and set Chloe down in front of the fire, making sure she was comfortable before standing back up. "I gathered I didn't when no one would give me the time of day much less tell me where to find you. Thankfully a street vendor pointed me in the right direction." She replied.

 

"You found yourself a bit of trouble then?" Thea asked curiously.

 

Selena sighed and sat in the rocking chair. "Not a bit, a lot. I uh... I was kidnapped from home, if it wasn't for Chloe I'd still be wandering around the forest. We stumbled upon some nasty looking guys attacking the Riolu, so Chloe and I fought them. I stole one of their sword and shield, and well the rest is running for this town and finding you." Selena explained; best not say Celebi was their kidnapper. Who knows how crazy that might sound here?

 

Thea hummed and quieted after that, her curiosity piqued for now as she worked to clean the Riolu's wounds. Selena sighed and set her backpack beside the rocking chair before she tried to relax back and rest, but her mind whirled with thoughts of their predicament and how she was going to get them back home to their time line. Nothing looked right when they were running here, so Celebi had clearly left them somewhere far away from Alamos Town. What if there wasn't even an Alamos Town yet? Where would Celebi be in this time period if not on that tiny island? Irritation not her own filtered into her thoughts and Selena opened her eyes, forcing herself to stop thinking negatively. Chloe settled back down after that, leaving Selena with nothing to do but stare at the fire in front of her.

 

"You have money, yes?" A voice asked that was coming from the Ninetales.

 

Selena whipped her head around and found Louis the Ninetales staring back. His head tilted in question towards her pack. The human blinked slowly, but tried not to be too surprised by this. After all she'd read somewhere that Ninetales understood human speech. "Yeah, I stole it from the soldiers who were attacking the Riolu, I figured it'd come in handy."

 

Louis nodded and replied. "There is a shop keeper near here, he sells clothing. I'll take you so you can get out of your ruined clothes." He stood after that and walked to the door, which meant they were leaving now.

 

Selena quickly grabbed her backpack and hastened to follow. "If Chloe wakes up and I'm not here-"

 

"I'll tell her where you went, not to worry." Thea assured and sent a kind smile.

 

Selena nodded in bewilderment and opened the door for Louis, who walked outside and continued on his way, making Selena have to catch up after she shut the door. "There wasn't a lot of money on them. I don't know how much I'll be able to afford."

 

"Do not worry, I'll handle the shop keep. You just tell him your size and what you need." Louis said as he ducked down another alley and led them out into the street.

 

No one seemed to pay them much mind, too busy with their own lives to care about a weird girl and a Ninetales walking about. Louis trotted along with ease and knowledge of where he was, so Selena just followed close behind. Fearing she'd lose the Ninetales in the crowds. Again nothing popped out at her, Selena had no idea what town they were actually in or if they were even in Sinnoh still, she could only hope so. Louis might answer her, but then that might be telling too much. Chloe would know if they were trust worthy enough to ask and tell more to, so Selena would wait until then. Louis pulled her from her throats when he cleared his throat and made her refocus on the task at hand. It seemed they'd come to the shop keeper's door, so Selena opened it and let Louis in first before walking in her.

 

There weren't any other people inside the shop beside the elderly man behind the counter, which Selena was grateful for. Louis walked to the counter jumped up to sit and greet the man.

 

"Good morning, Edmund." Louis greeted with a tip of his head.

 

Edmund smiled and fixed his glasses. "Why hello, Louis, it's been quite some time since your last visit. How is Thea?" he asked.

 

"Thea is well thank you; I apologize for not visiting more often. Today is not all pleasure unfortunately; I have brought a friend who is in need of new clothes. She was kidnapped and walked all the way here from the Hidden Forest. She brought an injured pokemon for us, and her clothes are quite ruined by his blood and her squabble with the enemy soldiers." Louis replied and pointed a paw at Selena.

 

Edmund fixed his glasses again as he looked over at Selena and hummed in dismay. "Oh, you poor thing. Kidnapped and escaping only to find yourself in another fight, I commend you for helping someone else in need. Please, tell me your sizes and I'll find you a suitable gown for such a lovely face."

 

Selena smiled turned into a grimace. "Thank you, uh, Edmund? But I don't think a gown is going to suit me much. I still have a long way to travel before I'm home. Do you have travel clothes perhaps?" she asked and tried to remember what she'd wear to the renaissance festivals her sisters loved so much. "Uhh, a tunic dress and tights maybe? A cloak would be helpful too, for the cold nights."

 

Edmund hummed and rubbed his chin. "Yes, I should have what you're looking for. Tell me your sizes dear and I'll fetch you the perfect outfit."

 

Selena relayed her sizes and watched him walked to the back. Louis called out to Edmund and asked for travel boots as well, prompting Selena to tell her shoe size. Then they were alone.

 

"What's wrong with my shoes?" Selena grumbled, they were her favorite sneakers.

 

Louis huffed a laugh. "You walk around in those and someone will figure out you're not from around here, or this time."

 

Selena paled and fidgeted in her place. "I never said anything about-"

 

"You needn't say anything, my dear. I am well over five hundred years old. Do you think me naive to the ways of Celebi?" Louis chuckled and licked at a paw.

 

Selena frowned and wondered how many others had been stuck in the past thanks to Celebi. "I thought they were a nice pokemon."

 

"Celebi is very wise and knows where someone needs to be at the right place and the right time." Louis assured and looked over at her. "I assume you intend to find where their home is?"

 

Selena nodded and looked at Louis in turn. "Celebi said to ask other pokemon and they'd tell me. Do you know where they are?"

 

"I'm afraid not, I haven't lived in the wild for a very long time. Other pokemon only seek me out when they need a healer. You'll have to ask a wild pokemon." Louis explained and quieted when Edmund came back out with an armful of clothes and a pair of long black lace up boots.

 

"Here we are, I thought jade would look lovely with your auburn hair and freckled skin. Such pretty green eyes, this will definitely make them dazzle." he chuckled and laid them out. "I have a fitting room off to the side, go change and see if they're to your liking." He told her.

 

Selena grabbed the clothes and knew they were made with the best fabric. "I don't think I could afford this, just something simple would do-"

 

"Nonsense, we'll work out a price once you see if you even like what I chose. Any friend of Louis is a friend of mine." Edmund admonished.

 

Edmund and Louis left her no room for argument, so Selena sighed and disappeared into the back. Once in the changing room and only in her under garments she knew she'd need a bath soon, but that would have to wait. There was a basin in the changing room with fresh water and a clean rag, Selena guessed Edmund had thought ahead and was extremely grateful to wash the dirt, sweat and blood from her skin. Feeling more human now, Selena changed into the tights and tunic dress. Leather straps for a belt with a pouch hung on her hip, there was also a leather breast plate for light battle that she put on as well, gloves made for sword fight she laced up before she finally put the boots on and the sword and shield last. The embroidery was beautiful, leaves and vines swirled together with little Bellossom hidden in as well with silver stitch. She grabbed the cloak and found it made with satin dyed jade and the same silver thread for the lining and trim. There was no way this was in her budget and she said as much when she walked back out, her pack in hand stuffed with her old clothes.

 

"What I price my things are my business, beside such a pretty frame wearing my clothes? I'll have plenty of customers once you’re out walking around like the noblewoman you are." Edmund huffed in delight.

 

Selena very nearly tripped over her own two feet. "I never said I was noble."

 

Edmund and Louis shared a look. "You are certainly no common woman. You talk and hold yourself with only the manners of one trained for a life in a high station, plus who would kidnap someone where they'd not receive a good ransom, hmm?"

 

Selena winced and tried not to fidget too much when she replied. "Trust me; my family would not pay any ransom for me. I am not one worth much in my family." She could get away with her words without Chloe to chastise to her and say she was worth a thousand Dyer.

 

Edmund frowned and reached out to stop her from wringing her hands. "Then they are fools, for no one whom risks their life for a pokemon is worthless. Now, let's talk about price and we'll send you on your way." He smiled.

 

Selena returned the smile with a watery one of her own and left with far more coin left then she should have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This was seven pages long, also it did not have my lovely sister as a beta. So if it has mistakes they'll be fixed eventually. I'm not altogether very good at clothing descriptions so I hope that made sense. I also know I said Friday updates but things pop up and well they'll come when they come at this point.


End file.
